


What My True Love Gave to Me

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [16]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Exchange, Multi, Other, Winter, late to the party but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Javier and reader get something for each other for Christmas, both gifts are precious and needed time to make for the other.
Relationships: Hinted at, Javier Escuella/Charles Smith/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader
Series: Winter Writing Gifts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/614929
Kudos: 18





	What My True Love Gave to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucidescuella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lucidescuella).



> for lucidescuella  
> oooh can you write something like what Christmas is like in the gang with Javier x reader? I’m sorry if that’s confusing lol

Javier watched you as you gathered firewood in bundles, bringing them over to the main fire first. And when that wood pile was full he watched as you toddled along to the scout fire. Charles and Lenny were beside you, helping you carry all of it over. The way Charles and Lenny surrounded you had Javier settle in his mind, they were just as protective of you as Javier was. He was happy that camp had settled well with you. 

It was cold even for the warmer climate of Lemoyne right by the boarder into New Hanover at the Kamassa River. The chill from the mountains came down through the icy water, the fog would roll through camp every morning off the river and into the temperate forest you guys had settled at this time. Javier had taken to wearing his poncho in the evenings. Watching as Miss Grimshaw would come round with blankets to share by the campfire and by the tables. She was happy to keep everyone warm when the cold wind bit hard into skin. 

Hosea had taken it upon himself to start checking that everyone had at least buddies up to sleep. If not then he would drag the line souls together or with him. He too needed heat and blankets alone didn't do much. 

More often than not you and Javier would watch as sometimes Mary-Beth would snag her shall and blankets and crawl in with him. Javier had witnessed Kieran be dragged from the meager place he made for himself into a semi warm tent. You two had laughed softly to each other when both Arthur and Tilly begrudgingly went one night. Arthur with a headache from falling into the water while watching the photographer Mason, and Tilly having snagged her thickest blanket on a sharp edge of the medicine wagon that morning. 

Javier was happy to take you into his and Charles' tent and tuck you under his chin. Charles would hold a hand out toward you two and smile when you both gave him a soft pat or a squeeze. Winter was upon you all and it was cold. 

You would find yourself sandwiched between Javier, both yours and Charles's blankets and Charles come morning, all of you seeking heat. Charles would simply smile and let you and Javier steal his heat as he ran warm. Javier was quite comfortable in your relationship that he was more than happy to let you curl into Charles in the early mornings. He usually took morning shifts here, having better hearing as the fog was dense, and you would let him part if he gave you a couple kisses and tucked you in when he left. 

Now it was nearly Christmas and Charles had helped Javier get you a gift, he and Lenny tried to keep you away as Javier snuck to Sean's (and Karen's) tent, grabbing the big parcel that came all the way from Mexico just to get to you. When Charles had to go on guard and Lenny could no longer come up with things to keep you busy he let you go to Javier. Only you detoured to Abigail, John, and Jack's tent. Getting your own brown paper wrapped gift from Abigail's trunk. 

The box in your hands was small but precious, having cost both time and money to get in time for Christmas. It was hand crafted and had pieces of agate and turquoise in the hammered out silver. It was heavy but it was mainly for in camp use. The silver cigar box was made to your specifications with a little artist flare at the latch and hinges. But the top was perfect as it had a simple raised print on the lid in a few diamond shaped lines. But the main part of the pattern was the oval right in the middle that was a stunning mix of agate and turquoise stones polished and shaped to fit perfectly into the groove, seamlessly fitted against each other and sealed in with resin where the stones sat in the silver groove. You knew Javier would love it. The green velvet tray inside held 10 perfectly rolled and packed cigars all the way from Cuba. 

As you came over to yours and Javier's and Charles's tent you saw the big box that Javier had started to place on your bed roll. 

"And who might that be for?" You watched him jump as you caught him unaware. 

Javier's cheeks turned a ruddy colour, making you smile as you held the package for him in your hands. "It uh- it's for you mi rosa. It is your Christmas gift from me." His blush was endearing. Having the pink take over his tan-brown cheeks and make them look burning red. 

You paused in your steps, looking at him smile softly at you. He loved to pay you all the attention he could give you. He stepped aside so you could see the full package, wrapped in brown waxed paper so as to not get it too wet while it traveled. The stamp on the top said it came all the way from Mexico. Your eyebrows went up as you recognized it as Javier's town when he wasn't on the run. You carefully set your parcel for Javier down and knelt on your bedroll to peer at the large box. 

"Are you going to open it mi amor?" Javier teased nervously. You nodded slowly in answer. 

You looked up at Javier and smiled before carefully tearing at the brown paper covered box, only to tear it quickly when you saw the painted cardboard box done in diamond shapes. You paused before opening the four-fold flaps. Taking the barely open parts and pulling up like it was a paper toy unfolding, inside you saw bright oranges and reds and yellows. A beautiful wool blanket died in bright colours that matched a sunset on the open plains of Mexico. Pulling out the soft but slightly scratchy blanket you saw a trio of diamond shapes in the knit blanket, each one done the same way and all beautifully hand woven into the blanket pattern. "Oh Jav- I love it. How did you get this?" You pulled the heavy thing all the way out of the box as you stood up, seeing how big the knit wool blanket was as it was just about as tall as Javier. 

Javier smiled fully at the wonder in your eyes. "I have a friend still in out little village, Yamaya, she grew up learning how to knit and sew and spin wool. She was older than me by a few years but we would play in the village center with the others. I sent a letter to her place hoping that she was still alive. And she sent one back to me, a very thick envelope. We got to sending back and forth for a while before I asked her if she could help me with your gift. Among the teasing she gave me for finally catching someone she agreed and this was made for you with some of my input. But Yamaya also sent a letter to you along with mine. I didn't touch it, it's for your eyes to see." Javier didn't expect the long kiss you gave him, didn't expect the emotion behind your lips and the way you held his face in your outlaw calloused hands. He gathered you close as you sighed into his mouth. 

"Thank you for getting this here. For me. It's beautiful Javier. Simply so but so precious." You quickly put the blanket down to move the box to outside your shared tent. It didn't take you long to have the whole thing unfolded and over Javier's, yours, and Charles' bedrolls for the night. It was large and heavy, perfect for winter. Kneeling back down you patted the blanket to get Javier to sit with you, "I'll write to her as soon as I've read her letter."

Javier nodded. After one more kiss to your forehead he finally sat beside you. His eyes snapped to your gift you had set down. His face was innocent as he lifted a hand to point from the brown paper to himself, chewing on his bottom lip. 

You nodded once in affirmation and he took the parcel into his hands, dragging it carefully towards him from by your thigh. He smiled as he looked up at you to make sure you were watching. When he saw that you were he tore at the paper with quick hands, watching as metal and flecks of colour appeared to him as his hands pushed the paper away. His face was open and his eyes were wide, he stared at the silver cigar box with such a fond look that you could see his eyes water a little. "My love, how- when-?" He stopped himself, gently bringing the cigar box into his lap, slightly dusty hands running over the raised pattern, the pads of his fingers catching on the flaked stones in the silver. He breathed in when he opened the lid, seeing the velvety inside carrying something special for him and him alone. "Oh." Was the whispered word. It fell from his lips like a prayer. "Mi rosa, muchas gracias mi amor. Me encanta." 

You crawled over to him over your new blanket, letting him set aside the closed cigar box so you could crawl into his lap, letting his arms hold you tight as he grunted into the tight squeeze you gave each other. 

The winter wind may have been biting and the threat of snow might have been upon you. But you both enjoyed what Christmas brought to you two. 


End file.
